<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owltober 4th: Favorite Scene by Maxrimus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818213">Owltober 4th: Favorite Scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus'>Maxrimus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owltober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, The Grom (The Owl House)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reactions to the dance, and the aftermath of Grom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owltober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Owltober 4th: Favorite Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a collection of personal headcanons of how various characters would react to the Grom dance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Eda</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda watched the little Blight jump in front of her, interposing herself between Grometheus and Luz. She watched as Grometheus revealed Amity’s fear to everyone, a fear Amity had been so afraid of she readily accepted when Luz said she would take her place as Grom queen. But when Luz was in danger it didn’t matter. The fear of losing Luz was stronger than any fear of rejection ever could have been to her. And Eda saw all this, and realized what it meant when the two clasped hands, dancing together and defeating Grometheus in perfect harmony. Luz may not realize it yet, but she had someone special at her side. Eda had always been a little wary of the Blight. She remembered Odalia from school, but her kid was different. Her kid was kind. And Eda knew Luz would be ok, no matter what came at her, because Amity would be there to protect her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Willow</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow had been near the back of the pack, having been unsure of what was happening but here worry for her friends fueled her steps. She stumbled into the clearing as she saw Luz and Amity rise above the crowd, rise above Grometheus on the biggest abomination Amity had ever summoned. They were clasped tightly to each other, a fury in Amity’s eyes directed at Grometheus and a joy in Luz’s eyes directed at Amity. As she watched she saw them dance together atop the abomination, their movements in perfect sync. And when Grometheus exploded, the most gorgeous tree burst from its body. Stunned by the most beautiful piece of plant magic she had ever seen and what it meant, Willow smiled warmly. Amity had done horrible things to her yes, but seeing this symbol of love was the final piece of the puzzle to put Willow on the path to becoming good friends with Amity again. Amity was really, truly trying to be better. And it was all thanks to Luz. A tear rolled down Willow’s cheek, she really had to thank Luz at some point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Twins</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Twins were of course right on the heels of Eda. They knew how much Amity cared about Luz, and they were worried she might be in over her head. Yes Amity was a powerful witchling, but Grometheus was on another level. But as they burst through the treeline, flanking Eda, they watched as their sister did the one thing she was working so hard to avoid. They knew she cared about Luz, but they didn’t realize she cared this much. They watched as the two worked in perfect sync, dancing a dance neither of them had prepared for. They’d noticed Amity getting blushier at even the mention of Luz but in this moment when it mattered most, they closeness didn’t matter. Amity was here to protect Luz, and Luz was doing everything she could to protect Amity. They supported each other, held up each other's weaknesses, and seemed to fit together just as well as… Just as well as the Twins did. After watching the tree sprout and hearing the crowd roar it’s applause, the Twins looked at each other. They had one of their silent twin conversations and vowed to each other that they would protect this relationship. It was the happiest they had ever seen Amity. Noone would ruin this, not even their parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amity</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much happened so quickly. The confrontation, Grometheus revealing her worst fear, the dance, the tree. Amity barely knew how to parse it all. But Luz held her hand the whole way back to the gym, stayed close to her for the rest of the night, danced with her no matter how many times Amity asked. Amity knew she was in deep. Completely smitten. There was no going back from this. What had been a hesitant crush had now sprung into full blown admiration and adoration. She had of course noticed so many things about Luz before but she spent the rest of the night noticing and memorizing everything about Luz. The way she laughed out loud with her friends, the quieter laughs when it was just the two of them, the way her eyes shined when she looked at Amity, the way Luz seemed to care so deeply for Amity’s happiness, the way her nostrils flared when she confronted Boscha, the way a few hairs flew loose from her carefully constructed hairdo while they danced. Everything she saw made her fall deeper and deeper. It was truly one of the greatest nights of her life, the happiest she had ever been. And as she lay in bed she just hoped, with everything within her, that she could convince Luz to see her the same way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Luz</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late. Luz had come home from a wonderful night, but she still felt dejected. She had failed. She had failed Amity, she had failed Eda, she had failed her mother, she had failed herself. She went upstairs and thought about the night. When she got a text from her mom she decided it was time to stop pushing away her fears. Pushing them away only made things worse. So she texted her mother. She didn’t tell her the whole truth but it was a start. A conversation, not an emoji. She told her mom about Willow and Gus, about Eda, about Amity. She told her how much fun she was having here, without being too specific. And as she set her phone down and lay in bed, her thoughts lingered on Amity. On the girl she had met months ago, and on all the ways she had changed. She thought about Amity in her dress, about Amity and her dancing together. The Grom note, Amity’s hesitance around her all day. About how pretty Amity was… Luz smiled warmly. Maybe she’d tell Amity at some point. But for now she just let the warmth of her new crush kindle inside of her, lulling her to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!</p><p>I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/<br/>From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>